1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cake covers and more particularly pertains to a new cake cover assembly for preserving freshness of a cake, permitting decoration of the cover instead of directly on the cake, preventing contamination of the cake by foreign materials, and holding candles to prevent wax from getting on the cake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cake covers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,966 describes a transparent plastic cover that holds candles. Another type of cake cover is U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,688 also having a transparent plastic cover that holds candles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,455 also shows a shield for a cake that holds candles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,862 shows a pan and dome cover combination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,274 is a celluloid cover that holds conventionally shaped candles as well as numeral shaped candles. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,227 shows an ornamental appearance for a cover that holds candles. 
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds both candies and tiles to permit placement of a customizable message on the cover itself instead of on the cake.